Another Dramacon
by Fleur du Destin
Summary: A submit your own character. New drama, more maps that don't help at all, and could there be romance blooming? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Okay! Here's the thing: Dramacon with all new characters given from the readers like yourself!

So make up a character!

I only need a few things about your character like...:

Name:

Nickname (if they have one)

Artist/Cosplayer/Writer/Staff ( HAHAHA! Cuz we all want to be staff XD ) :

Age:

Height:

Hair (length, color,curly/straight, whatever):

Eyes (color and whatever):

Personality:

Background: (if they have family with them at the con, are they working on a comic or are they at the working there selling something, anything about the character)

Other:

-

Here's my character:

Name: Cora Camellia

Nickname: Core, Cam, Cammy

Artist/Cosplayer/Editor/Writer/Staff: Artist (wants to cosplay though)

Age: 19

Height: 5'4

Hair: past her shoulders, brown with a single blue highlight, straight hair.

Eyes: gray

Personality: Shy around guys she thinks are hot/cute, but otherwise she is very stubborn, she likes to be in charge, clumsy, and she loves to tease people.

Background: Cora is trying to get known for her drawing, she strives to make a name for herself and create a popular comment. Being new to the con is going to be interesting especially trying to go it alone.

Other: Tell me if you want to be her editor

-

Happy New year!

THANKS! XD

LYAL! (Love Ya A Lot!)

Fleur


	2. How It All Began

Awesome! Thanks for the reviews everyone! XD

Anyways, momo hope you don't mind but I'm gonna edit yer character.

Alright lets start with DRAMACON! YAY!!

(Disclaimer: I do not own dramacon nor claim to own it, I am just a fan... because if dramacon were mine... -looks around all shifty like- MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!)

Chapter 1:

Chapter 1:

"CORA!" My younger sister Agina called from downstairs, "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" This was our first con, and we were in it! I mean artist alley?? Our comic! Us on our own, with no pesky parents looming over us.

"ARE YOU DONE PACKING YET?!?!" My mom yells from another room.

"Yes..." I mutter while finishing up a sketch.

"THEN WHY AREN'T YOU..." I stopped listening to her nagging and I grabbed my stuff, pulling my backpack over my shoulders, and dragged my suitcase down the stairs.

"GOODBYE MOM!" I scream and walk out the door to see my sister sitting on the hood of my car. As soon as she sees me she jumps off and we then proceeded to put our bags in the trunk and get in the car, starting our six and a half hour drive.

-

"How far are we from it?" Gigi asked.

"Four hours." I groan.

"I'm hungry."

"Eat an energy bar."

"I want food."

"EAT THE FREAKING ENERGY BAR!"

I hear the crinkle of plastic and then crunching noises. There was a few moments of silence until I hear the turning of the radio dial and teen pop music comes blasting in through my speakers. So I reach for the dial and listen to something better, techno.

"HOW CAN YOU LISTEN TO THIS CRAP?" She yells over the booming of the speakers.

"IT'S BETTER THAN YER CRAP THAT YOU LISTEN TO!"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE THAT!"

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN LIKE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"IT'S GOOD MUSIC!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS SO!"

"NOT!"

"SO!"

And this, I'm sad to say continued for another twelve miles. Which is when Gigi changed it back to her nasty pop and started dancing to it. "YEAH THAT IS AWESOME!" She giggled in delight.

All I did was reach over and change it back to my station.

As did she.

We kept flipping back and forth between the two channels until she broke the dial and the radio turned off.

"YOU BROKE MY CAR!"

"DID NOT!"

"YES YOU DID LOOK!" I threw the dial at her as we came to a stop light.

"HEY!" She screamed and slapped me on the arm. Then I slapped her back, and it all went down hill from there. It turned into a cat fight and I kept smacking her and she bit me. We only stopped fighting when the car behind us started to honk because the light had turned green.

We took off again.

-

When we finally arrived, we were soaking wet (from pouring our drinks on each other after we had stopped for lunch), and all I wanted to do was take a bath and get the soda out of my hair once we reached the hotel room.

"Good evening, miss." Said the man behind the counter as I walked up to him.

"Hello, I have a reservation under Camellia." I told him.

"Uh, are you sure?" He asked me.

"Of course I'm sure. Why would I not be sure?" I started to sound annoyed.

"Well, it's just that we don't have you listed." He twirled his thumbs nervously.

"YOU. DON'T. HAVE. US. LISTED." I said while looming over the counter to glare at the man. "I PAID FOR MY ROOM AND YOU DON'T HAVE IT LISTED."

"N-n-noo, miss..."

"Oh? Are you sure?"

"O-o-o-oh... h-h-here you-u-u are-e. Camellia, r-right?" He was shaking nervously as he held out a key.

"Yep, thank you!" I smiled politely and pulled my suitcase along, my sister skipping down the hall to the elevator.

-

After taking a nice, long, bubble bath (YES! THEY HAD BUBBLES!....But uh...I mean... you know... I didn't blow bubbles everywhere... -looks into bathroom which is now floor to ceiling bubbles- ... I DIDN'T DO IT!). I got all the soda out of my hair and then got ready for bed. The con was tomorrow and I needed my sleep if I was gonna wake up early, attempt to wake up my sister, and then set our table up. Nothing to extremely hard...

"YOU GET THE BESTTTTT OF BOTH WORLDS!!!" Came blaring in from the other room.

I open the door and glare at Gigi. "GAAAHHHHHH TURN THE EVILNESS OFF!!!" I scream at her.

"Just go to bed already!" She groaned, and I turned around, set the alarm, plopped down on the bed, and put a pillow over my head trying to get that song out of my head.

-

"Did you have to pour ice water on me?"

"Yes, or you never would have woken up." I smirked at her, "And I mean, your hair dried. It's fine."

"It was still cold, Cora." She frowned.

We walked into the lobby and out to the car. After driving to the con and lugging in the boxes, setting up the table, and losing my sister (twice, she was looking at the kitty ears.) People started to pile in and we had already sold five of our comics ('Ghost Love') by lunch.

"Hey are you hungry?" I looked over and asked my sister.

Her eyes lit up and sparkled. "YES!" She squealed in delight.

"Okay, I'll go get you something." She jumped up and glomped me. "EHHHH OFFFF." She still didn't get off. "Get off, or I'm not getting you food." Which after that she quickly unlatched her arms and sat back down.

I started to walk towards the exit, when I ran into a girl wearing a school girl outfit. "Sorry."

"It's okay." The girl said. She was a few inches taller than me and had short hair, with long bangs, and feathered layers.

"Lunch run?" I asked.

"Yeah, lazy slobs can't get up to get themselves food." She stuck out her hand. "Luna."

"Cora." I said shaking her hand.

-

Luna and I had walked around the corner and grabbed sandwiches for everyone. As we were walking inside the building though I ran into someone (again), and had to strain my neck just to see his face.

"Ehmm... sorry." I said to the guy dressed up in an organization XIII (from kingdom hearts II) cloak.

He looked down at me and I could see that he had reddish-brown eyes... well eye, the other one seemed clouded over. His short, brown hair had blond highlights in it and it was messy. "No it was my fault." He smirked, then turned and walked away.

"Well he looked soooo happy." Luna said sarcastically.

"I heard that." The guy said over his shoulder.

Luna hid behind me (not very well I might add...) as the guy walked away.

"Well, I should probably get back to my sister." I start to walk over towards, what I thought was, artist alley.

"It was nice meeting you!" She started running back towards her friends and quickly dissappeared into the crowd.

I wondered around a little and tried to find our table, let alone artist alley. I checked my phone and it had already been an hour since I had left in the first place. I wonder how Gigi was doing without me.

I pulled out the map from my pocket and stared at it for a while. "...they call this a map?" After starring at the piece of papper with a lot of squigly lines on it, I gave up on ever finding the table again and proceeded to sit against one of the far walls.

"Lost much?" A male's voice asked.

"Yeah I was trying to find artist all..." I looked up just to find it was big foot from earlier. "NO. I just thought I would take a break from walking. Nice, long, break. Away from people. Hint hint."

He knelt down so that he was eye level with me. "Yes, people can be annoying sometimes."

"You included." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?" He cocked and eye brow at me and I scooted closer to the wall.

"OOhhh nothing, nothing."

"So..." He said looking at me as if I was going to tell him my name. Which I won't. Nope! Not at all.

"Cora." GAH! STUPID! Don't tell him that! "M-my name's Cora."

"Hayden." He said.

I just kind of starred at him for a moment, not really sure why, but I did.

**Angel-Cora: STOP STARING. It's not polite.**

**Devil-Cora: When has she ever been polite? Huh? Go ahead and stare at that hottie.**

So that's what I did... I kept on staring at the guy.

**Angel-Cora: Sometimes I wonder why I even try...**

**Devil-Cora: -is too busy drooling over the guy to hear Angel-Cora-**

"Umm... is there something on my face? Or do you just have some kind of disorder?" Hayden asked.

I snapped out of my trance and stood up, stepping around him, and walked away. Or at least tried. I took maybe two steps before his hand had a grip on my wrist. I tried to pull it free but I couldn't he was really strong, and his hand encircled my tiny wrist. I really wanted to grab his hand and hold it in mine. WAIT WHAT??

**Angel-Cora: See... this is what happens when you watch boys for too long.**

**Devil-Cora: AW! Forget about hand holding, girl! GO AND PLANT ONE ON HIM NOW! - Devil-Cora starts to make smooching noises. -**

**Angel-Cora: -slaps Devil-Cora- BEHAVE!**

I leaned my head down so my brown hair, with one blue streak, would cover my face. I couldn't look at him. Especially since SOMEONE is still making some noise...

**Devil-Cora: -stops making the smooching noises.- Happy?**

"Umm, could you let go please?" I ask quietly.

His grip loosened, but he didn't completely let go either. "Artist alley is this way." He said and started to pull me in said direction.

-

"Core?" I hear my sisters voice call.

Crap. She's gonna see him and then it's gonna be all downhill from there...

"You're welcome." He whispered into my ear as he let go of my wrist.

I walked back to the table, and didn't turn around to look (even though someone was begging me. -cough-Angel-cough-).

**Angel-Cora: WELL!!! He was nice enough to bring you back to your table! Not to mention he is adorable! -girlie squeal-**

**Devil-Cora/Cora: -stare at Angel-Cora-**

**Angel-Cora: What?**

"Soo, Core, who was that?" My sister started to poke me when I didn't say anything. "Huh? Huh?"

"No one, Gi." I say still keeping my hair in front of my face.

"ARE YOU BLUSHING?" She asked. "OH! YOU ARE!"

"NO! I AM NOT BLUSHING!" I yell so loud that it echos throughout the building.

Everyone's head all turned towards me as I yelled it, and one in particular caught my eye. Hayden, who, once again, was smirking.

--

Hopefully that was good..

Thanks for all characters!

LYAL! (Love Ya A Lot!)

Fleur


End file.
